


Accident

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin tells her how he found out his father died, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, ahsoka is mentioned, anakin is being the amazing husband we knew he could have been, but i didnt tag her in it because its for like 45 seconds, it's sad but they're figuring out things together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé loses her mother in a car accident. Admid her grief she realizes they'll have to tell their children. Anakin opens up about his father's death as well.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Surik was still talking, but Padmé wasn’t listening anymore. She was gone. Her mother was gone. Anakin’s hand slipped into hers, squeezing it lightly, and giving her something to hang onto. 

“We’re very sorry for your loss, Mr. Naberrie. We did everything we could to save her. We will be able to release her to you once the Sherrif’s Department finishes investigating.” Ruwee nodded and watched the doctor leave before dropping into the closest chair with his head in his hands. 

“Daddy, it’s okay,” Solá muttered, squatting next to him and taking one of his hands in both of hers. “Daddy, she’s not hurting anymore. Come on, you can stay with us for a little while.” Padmé finally noticed her ears ringing, or was that some machine beeping? The others didn’t seem to notice. 

Her husband’s mouth was moving, but the ringing in her ears grew louder, making it impossible for her to hear him. “Padmé!” Everything suddenly became clear again. The ambient noise of the emergency room, the feel of Anakin’s hand holding hers, the sight of her father still sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Anakin’s thumb ran over her cheekbone, wiping something off of her skin. Her cheeks felt wet. “We should get going and get the kids from Ahsoka and Riyo’s,” he said soothingly. 

“Am I crying?” She asked, looking up at him. He nodded. “Why?” 

“I’ll explain it in the car, come on, let’s go home.” He tugged gently on her hand, leading her toward the exit. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Dad. We’ll bring the kids with us, and you can play with them. Jim just started walking, and Luke and Leia have been begging to play with Ryoo and Pooja.” All Padmé could do was watch her husband try and comfort her father with the mention of their kids, but Ruwee wasn’t paying attention. 

“Try and get some sleep, Padmé. We’ll sort everything out tomorrow morning,” Derek, her sister’s husband, said, wrapping her in a hug and shaking Anakin’s hand. 

“Ani, what happened?” She asked, wiping her cheeks, when had she started crying again?

“Your mother was in a car crash. The other driver was under the influence of something and crossed the centerline, crashed into your mom’s car, the car behind your mom, and the Walmart sign before finally stopping. Witnesses called 911 as soon as it happened, but your mom had already lost consciousness. The driver of the car behind your mom suffered serious injuries, and the impaired driver was pronounced dead at the scene,” he explained gently, his thumb stroking her knuckles as he pulled into his sister’s driveway. “I’ll be right back, okay? There are tissues in the glove box if you need them. Try and pull yourself into a stronger shape before the kids and I come back, okay?” His lips pressed against her forehead, and he was gone, leaving Padmé alone in the car. She didn’t cry. She didn’t move, blink, cough, sneeze, or anything. She didn’t even flinch as Anakin opened the door to let the kids climb in. 

“Daddy, I was sleeping! Why did you have to wake me up!” Leia grumbled, buckling her own seat belt. 

“Because we have to go home, Stinky. You can sleep in the car if you need to.” Luke didn’t say much, Julie and James were both being carried by Ahsoka and didn’t stir as she buckled them into their seats. 

“Thanks again for watching them on such short notice, Ahsoka. I owe you one.” Ahsoka laughed and bumped his shoulder with her fist. 

“Anytime, Skyguy. Besides, they wore my high-energy boy out. Hopefully, Tim sleeps through the night tonight, and Ri and I can get a decent night’s sleep.”

“Ha! Padmé and I haven’t had a proper sleep since Luke and Leia. But that’s why I owe you one!” He punched her shoulder and Ahsoka flipped him the bird. “Hey! Leia is watching, and I don’t need her flipping her preschool class off.” Ahsoka hugged him tightly and sent them on their way. Padmé let her head fall against the window, and her eyes slipped closed. All too soon, her husband was shaking her awake. 

“Hi, sleepy-head. We’re home,” he whispered, not wanting to wake the four sleeping children in the backseat. “Come on, let’s get these monsters put to bed, and then you and I can talk.” She nodded, getting out and scooping her two boys into her arms in a practiced motion. 

“I love you, boys,” she mumbled into Luke’s hair. “Remember that, okay? Momma loves both of you so much.” Anakin led the way up into the house and into the children’s rooms. Getting the twins in bed and tucked in without waking them was easy, but the younger two were still in cribs, and they needed to be careful to not wake them. Both kids went down fine, and she led the way to the master bedroom. 

“How are you holding up?” Anakin asked as he pulled his shirt off to change into his pajamas. 

“My mom is gone,” she croaked. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded weak. Anakin didn’t say anything. “My mom is gone!” She repeated, a little louder, and dropped her head into her hands, her palms digging into her eyes. 

“I know,” Anakin whispered, pulling her into a hug. His skin was a welcomed comfort. Warm, familiar, and soothing as he held her against his bare chest. Warm hands snuck under her scrub top and pushed it over her head. One of Anakin’s old t-shirts replaced it, and he pulled her to her feet, helping her change into her lounge pants. “Honey, you need to sleep a little bit more.” 

“No! I can’t sleep! My mother is dead! She’s not coming back! And you want me to SLEEP?” Anakin held his arms open, and she collapsed into him, sobbing into his shoulder as she clung to him. 

“I know,” he whispered, patting her back, “I know. It sounds stupid, but why don’t you get some rest, okay? I’ll get up if the kids need something, you just relax and rest tonight.” Padmé nodded, her sobs subsiding into hiccups. “We’ll get through this, I promise.” He kissed her forehead and guided her to bed, pulling her close and holding her until she fell asleep.

He didn’t sleep well that night, neither did Padmé. They both lay awake at odd hours of the night, sometimes the baby would cry, sometimes Padmé would, but mostly, they were silent. 

“How are we going to tell the kids?” Padmé whispered as the clock struck 2:45 am. 

“I don’t know,” he replied, equally as quiet. Her hand sought out his under the blankets. 

“How did your mom tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” Padmé flipped over onto her stomach and looked at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Oh, that man could be so stupid. God help her if her kids are as dumb as their father. 

“How did your mom tell you that your dad died?” She clarified, still looking at him incredulously. 

Anakin stayed quiet for a moment, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he remembered what his mom had said. He turned to look at her, taking her hand in his again and squeezing it. “She sat us down on the couch,” he started, “then sat on the coffee table and looked at all of us. The army had sent two uniformed officers to tell her and Ben, and I saw them and raced to the living room to see them because it might have been a couple of Dad’s buddies and were telling us he was coming home.” He swallowed, a hollow laugh escaping his throat. 

“Then, she told me to get Ahsoka, and then we were staring at each other. And she just spit it out. No preamble, no fluff, just ‘Daddy isn’t coming home this time.’ And she took a breath and said he saved some teenager, and then Ahsoka asked if he was still coming home. After that, I went and sat in my room and didn’t talk to anyone. Rarely came down for meals, just stared at the ceiling, then after his funeral, we moved here, and I was angry. All of the time, that’s why I beat Sebulba up on my first day at school.” Anakin squeezed her hand, a fond smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m glad I did beat him up. Otherwise, I don’t think you would be my wife.” He nuzzled her neck, pressing light kisses to the spot behind her ear. 

“I think we would have gotten together, eventually,” Padmé whispered, carding her fingers through his hair again.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he whispered, pulling away, “I was so scared to talk to you. I was going to say something stupid like ‘are you an angel?’ and you would never have talked to me again.” Padmé smiled softly, and he kissed her lips lightly. 

“Anyway, I don’t think that’s how we should tell our kids,” she whispered, bringing the conversation back on track. “Maybe a little fluff would be okay, like ‘Gramma went to live with the angels,’ or something. Jim isn’t going to remember her or understand this conversation! He can barely walk!” Anakin nodded. “I doubt Luke and Leia will remember this, and Julie won’t remember it either so, do we have to tell them?” 

“We should,” he whispered, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “It would be wrong if we didn’t. I was also quite a bit older than our kids when my dad died so…” he trailed off, listening to the footsteps come down the hall to get them. 

“Daddy?” Luke asked tentatively. 

“Yeah?” Anakin whispered back, rolling over to look at his son. 

“Leia went potty in her bed. She told me not to come and get you, but I didn’t listen.” Anakin got up and held his hand out to lead Luke back to bed. 

“It’s okay to wake me up. You did the right thing, pal. Why don’t we go back to bed?”

Luke nodded and took his father’s hand. Padmé smiled at them as they left. Luke muttered something to Anakin, and she couldn’t quite make it out, but over the rustling of Anakin pulling clean sheets out for Leia, she heard him say, “That’s a conversation for the morning, Bear, don’t worry. I’ve got it all handled.” 

The clock chimed 3:30 am, and Padmé let her eyes fall closed again. Her husband did have it all handled, so might as well attempt to get some sleep. She felt Anakin’s lips against the crown of her head as he climbed back into bed. They’ll worry about everything in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Anakin! I told you to stop leaving your underwear in the bathroom!” Padmé shouted from their master bathroom. The routine was that Anakin would shower after he finished cleaning up from dinner while Padmé cleaned up the kids and played with them, then Luke and Leia would get their bath with Padmé, then Julie and Jim while Anakin dressed the twins in their pajamas. Padmé would then dress the younger kids and send them to play with daddy while mom showered for the night. 

  
  


“Uh-oh,” James squealed, covering his face with his little hands. 

“Daddy’s in trouble!” Leia sing-songed. Anakin stood up from the living room floor with a loud groan, stretched and put the baby into the playpen.

“I am not, Leia. Will you keep an eye on the prisoner here for me while I go see what Mommy wants?” 

Leia saluted him, and as he walked away Anakin heard her say, “we play by my rules here, bucko.” He held back a snort and bent to scratch Threepio behind his ears as he maneuvered his way through the house. 

“Anak- oh, you’re here. Will you stop leaving your dirty underwear on the floor? I’ve told you multiple times to not do that!” Padmé scolded, throwing the offending garment into his hamper and turning back around to face the mirror. 

Leaning against the door frame, Anakin watched her comb her fingers through her damp hair and get dressed for bed. Padmé’s figure had changed over the years, and so had his if he was being honest, but he still found himself attracted to her. Yes, her hips were wider, her chest fuller, and she had a scar running down her abdomen from delivering their youngest, but Anakin really didn’t care. 

“You’re staring again, dork,” she mumbled, patting his chest as she passed him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Anakin whispered, hooking a hand on her hip and pulling her closer. 

“You’re biased.”

“So?” Padmé rolled her eyes and pulled back a bit to look up at him. “Something’s bothering you,” he observed, still holding her to him. 

“I’m okay.”

“Lie.” Tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes and she avoided eye contact with him. “Is it because of…” he trailed off, not knowing if the subject surrounding her mother’s death was still taboo. 

“No,” she finally answered, her eyes trained at the floor. 

“You don’t have to lie to me about this. You don’t have to lie to me, period. Please, let me help you.” 

“I’m just…I…” she groaned in frustration. “I don’t know how to explain it! I don’t know what I’m feeling! I miss her! I want, no I  _ need _ her here to give me advice on how to raise kids and how to be a wife and for her to get on me about little things like how our kitchen is organized or that Luke got pee on the toilet seat again! And she’s not here and I’m angry about it!” Padmé seethed, her body trembling and her hands curling into fists, grasping his shirt and holding on. 

“I can’t show it though because if I do, you’re going to assume it’s because of my period, or a chauvinist asshole at work is going to assume that and I have to be strong for the children, my sister, my nieces and my father. It’s too much!” He sighed. He knew this anger. He’d felt it before, many times before. 

“I know,” Anakin whispered, automatically rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders. “I know. And you do have to be strong around the kids, but not me, okay? You’re allowed to feel things and break stuff and shout all you want around me. It’s okay to let your guard down around the kids too, but just enough to censor yourself so we don’t have Julie and Leia running around dropping f-bombs on the playground or something.” 

“No, Luke! Daddy said I had to keep an eye on him! Luke don’t let him out! He’s gonna splash in Threepio’s bowl again!” Leia shouted from downstairs. 

“See, she’s already loud enough to be heard two houses down,” Anakin tried to joke. Padmé shrugged, ran her hands through his hair and sighed. 

“You need a haircut, my love. It’s getting a little wild.” Padmé tried to smile at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Don’t change the subject. Let me help you. I want you to feel better! I  _ want  _ you to shout or cry or smash something! Let everything you’re feeling out!” 

“‘Maybe I don’t need your help!” 

“Maybe you don’t. Maybe you can handle it, but you don’t have to handle it alone!” Padmé sighed, stepped back and turned on her heel. 

“I’ll think it over, we should get the kids off to bed anyway. They’ve had a long day.” She stalked off, out of the room and down to the living room. Anakin followed, exasperated at Padmé’s need to prove she doesn’t  _ need _ anybody to help her. 

“Padmé!” He called, lengthening his stride to catch up with her. “Hey, I wanted to…” he caught a look at the living room and failed to hold back a low whistle. “What happened here?” The playpen gate was open, Threepio stood in the center of the room also surveying the damage, one of the kids had knocked over the bucket of legos in their haste to catch their run away brother. The child in question was being held around the ribs by his big brother, absolutely soaking, and a couple pieces of dog food in his chubby little fist. 

“Luke let Jim out even though I told him not to, and he was too fast and we tried to catch him before he reached Threepio’s bowl, but I knocked over the legos and Luke ended up getting to him after he spilt water everywhere,” Leia explained, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at her brothers, looking far too much like Ahsoka for Anakin’s taste. 

“But why did Luke let him out?” Padmé asked, her hand running through her hair. 

“I wanted to play with him!” Luke looked at Anakin for help. “We’ll clean up, Daddy. I promise!” Padmé stepped forward and took Jim from Luke and plopped him in his father’s arms. 

“Did he eat any of Threepio’s food?” She asked, carefully extracting the now soggy bits of kibble from Jim’s hand as he tried to keep it away from her. 

“I don’t think so. I caught him as he stuck his hand in the dish,” Luke said, looking at the ground and scuffing his toe on the hardwood floor. 

“Why don’t you two start picking up the bucket of legos and mopping up the water while I get Trouble here ready for bed,” Anakin suggested, taking pity on the kids. They really did try to keep him out of trouble, but like his father, James had a knack for finding it. 

“Are we in trouble?” Leia asked, also scuffing her toe against the floor. 

“No,” Padmé answered, pushing Leia’s hair away from her eyes, “you guys aren’t in trouble. It was an accident and nobody got hurt. Come on, it’s getting close to bedtime, we should put the living room back in order.” Anakin quickly changed the baby from his wet clothes into some dry pjs and towel dried his hair. 

“Dad!” He squealed, grabbing Anakin’s shirt in his chubby fist. “Tree!” Anakin looked down to see their loyal pup sniffing around Julie’s bed and the crib before coming to rest at his feet. 

“Yeah, that’s Threepio, pal. He’s protecting you, trying to see if any spooks are in here. Ready to go night-night?” He lifted the toddler up and set him in his crib, handing him his pacifier and the toy Padmé’s mother had bought him. “Okay, the diaper is changed, your clothes are dry, you’ve got your binky and your giraffe. Ready to sleep?” James’s eyes started to droop as Anakin wound the mobile. “Good night, son. I love you.” Anakin crept from the room, searching out Julie so he could repeat the process. 

He found his oldest three squeezed into their parents’s bed, crowded around Padmé and gazing at a book on the bed sheets. 

“Which one are you, Momma?” 

“That one there. See, doesn’t that look like me?”

“No,” Julie answered, tearing her gaze away from the picture Padmé was pointing at. 

“Well, it’s me. And that’s Auntie Sola,” she turned the page. “Can you guys tell who this is?” 

“That’s me!” Luke squeaked. 

“Try again, Bub.” 

“Is it Daddy?” Anakin tiptoed closer to the bed, and peered over Luke’s shoulder. The picture that sat on his nightstand for years stared back at him. The only sign of age he could see was the slight folding of a corner and the slight fading of the colors. 

“Is that daddy when he doesn’t shave?” Leia asked, pointing to her grandfather. 

“No, but that’s a good guess.” 

“That’s me,” Anakin whispered, joining them on the bed and pulling Luke into his lap. “I’m this one,” he pointed to the younger boy, “that’s Uncle Ben and that man behind us,” he watched Julie’s finger trace over his father’s face, “is my daddy.” 

“Really?” Leia asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. “That doesn’t look like Papa.” 

“That’s because it isn’t Papa,” Padmé explained, “Papa and daddy aren’t actually related like me and Grandpa are. This man here is related to daddy like Grandpa and I.”

“Why haven’t we met him?” 

“Because he died a long time ago, babe. Way before you guys were born.” 

“Oh.” Luke looked down at the picture again and turned the page back to Anakin and Padmé’s wedding pictures. His eyes scanned each large group picture carefully. “Why isn’t he in these pictures?” 

“He died before I met your mom. I was around Cal’s age when he died.” Padmé’s eyes met his over their heads. He wasn’t surprised to see more tears in them. 

“Are you sad?” Leia mumbled, twisting the edges of the comforter in her hands. 

“Not anymore. I met Mommy and I grew up and then we moved into Papa’s house and one day I realized that I wasn’t sad anymore,” he stroked Julie’s back absently as he spoke. “But I think it’s time for three little monkeys to go to bed for the night. You can ask me more about him in the morning.” After protests, requests for water, bathroom trips, one last story, one last hug, any missing stuffed animals, and checking the closet for monsters, Anakin and Padmé retired to their bedroom. 

“I’m sorry,” Padmé whispered suddenly, “for yelling earlier.” 

“Oh, well. It’s alright. You’ve had a tough couple of days.” He stripped himself of his shirt and went to brush his teeth, still giving Padmé her space. 

“Ani, I really am sorry. You didn’t deserve it.” He grunted and spat the toothpaste in the sink. 

“Padmé, it’s fine, really. I shouldn’t have pushed you to talk. I…its…I wanted you to know it’s okay to fall apart, even as a mom.” He climbed into bed and plugged his phone in before rolling over to face Padmé’s side of the bed. She put her hair up, brushed her teeth, and turned the light out before climbing into bed as well and shuffling to lay next to him. 

“I miss her.” 

“Me too.” 

“Did it make you upset to talk about your dad tonight?”

“No, not really. I’m upset our kids didn’t get to meet him, but my mom and I can tell them stories and show them pictures.” She hummed and pressed her back against his chest. Their door swung open and they heard Threepio’s nails click on the hardwood floor as he went to lay at the foot of the bed. “Guess he made his rounds and everything is puppy approved.”   
  


“Yeah.” His thumb rubbed circles on the scar running along her abdomen. “It made me sad when they asked about him.”   


“Why?”   


“One day, they’re not going to remember my mom, and that’s…hard to think about.” Her voice broke and she tried to discreetly wipe her tears. Anakin seemed to sense her discomfort and he kissed her head again.

“It will be alright. The funeral process starts tomorrow and then we can start to heal.” He kissed her head. “I don’t think we should take Jim. He’d find his way into the thing of holy water or some other place.” Padmé snorted, grasping the hand that lay against her stomach and squeezed it. 

“We can send him to Ahsoka’s. He’ll have more fun there anyway.” 

“Riyo is going to kill us.”

“No she won’t. She’s the one that’s going to take the four kids if anything were to happen to us.” Anakin’s eyes drifted closed and he squeezed her hand once more. 

“Love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you, too,” she answered and closed her eyes too. 

“Mommy! I have to go potty!” Julie called, making her parents groan. Padmé got up and went to take Julie to the bathroom, thankful for the normalcy of the request. Anakin was right, it did feel better to let her emotions out…she’d never tell him that though. 


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalkers invite Padmé’s family as a way to help them heal from the sudden loss of Jobal.

“Daddy?” Luke asked, leaning against his father’s legs and looking up at him.

“Yeah?” Anakin answered, setting his beer can on the counter and giving his son his full attention. 

“When is Uncle Ben going to get here?” Anakin chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Uncle Ben will get here when he gets here. You know how slow he drives.” 

Shmi pushed him out of the way of the cabinet she was trying to get into. “Just because you drive like a mad man, doesn’t mean everybody does, Anakin.” Luke giggled and allowed Shmi to pick him up and set him on the counter. 

“Mom, don’t set him up there. We’re trying to teach him not to sit on counters.” 

“Hush! Luke is going to help me make dinner, right,  _ Nieto _ ?” 

“Yeah, Daddy! I’m gonna help!” Shmi shooed Anakin out of the kitchen and out to the backyard where the rest of the family was lounging. 

“Did Mom kick you out here too?” Ahsoka asked, her feet up on the patio table and her drink in her hand. 

“Huh, guess it’s true what Rex said about gays,” Anakin said, ignoring the question, “they really can’t sit in chairs.” Ahsoka flipped him the bird and took a sip of her drink. 

“Yeah, well, at least we have good fashion sense, unlike straighties,” she said once Anakin had taken his seat next to Padmé. “How’s your father, Padmé? He hanging in there?” 

“Yeah, he’s doing okay. Still staying with my sister and her family.” Anakin squeezed her hand and glanced over to the other kids running around in the yard. “It was nice of you guys to invite him to the family dinner tonight, he’s been…depressed lately.”

Leia chased Julie around with a lizard in her hands. While Ryoo and Pooja looked on from a safe distance. Ruwee held James on his lap and sat talking to Owen and Beru while James dozed. 

“He’s welcome anytime. Ruwee is an excellent chap,” Cliegg said, taking a drink from his own beer. “Where’s your kid, Snips?”

“Tim is in time out. He decided to flash the whole neighborhood on the way here because he’s decided that he doesn’t want to wear clothes anymore,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, why don’t boys want to wear clothes?” 

“He’ll grow out of it. Owen went through that phase too.” Artoo trotted out of the house and plopped down at Anakin’s feet. 

“Hey, Stinker! How are you doing?” He asked as he scratched her behind the ears. “Doin’ pretty good?” Artoo leaned closer to Anakin’s fingers. Her blue eyes focused on the girls running around her toys. 

“Leia! Don’t you dare put that lizard on Julie’s hand! She doesn’t want to pet him!” Padmé scolded, keeping an eye on the two girls. 

“Daddy, Mimi needs you to come to lift something for her!” Luke called from the back door. 

“Owen!” Anakin shouted, trying to push the job off into his step-brother. Cliegg kicked him in the shin. 

“No, Mom requested you. Go help.” Anakin sighed dramatically as he stood up. 

“See how they treat me around here, Ruwee? Like I’m just a piece of muscle to lift things,” he sighed to his father-in-law, as he went back into the house to help his mother. 

Ahsoka took another drink and rolled her eyes. “And he says the gays are dramatic. Trust me, I know at least 15 gays that aren’t as dramatic as Anakin.” Her timer went off, and she swung her feet off the table and back on the ground. “Excuse me, I’ve got to go and tell my son that he can come out of time out and keep his clothes on.” 

Padmé continued to watch her nieces run around with her daughters. Cliegg cleared his throat, catching her attention. “How have you been holding up, Padmé?” 

“I’ve been better, honestly. It’s been…” she trailed off, trying to find the right word. 

“I know. Shmi is my second wife, and I was once in the same boat as your father, so if he needs anything, let us know.” Padmé nodded. 

“Thank you, Cliegg,” the back door opened, and Luke and Anakin returned. “Hey, little man, did Mimi trade you out for Tim?” 

“No, she said I need to go and play, so I was good and hungry for dinner,” Luke explained, running out to the grass and joining in the game the kids were playing. Ruwee slid into Ahsoka’s vacant seat and handed Jim across the table to Anakin. 

“He’s getting grumpy, so I thought it was Daddy’s turn to hold him,” Ruwee smirked at his daughter, “keep Grandpa as the good guy, you know?” 

“Oh, thank you, Pop. Come here, kiddo, what’s wrong?” Anakin whispered, bringing James up to eye level. “Are your teeth bugging you? Or are you getting hungry?” 

“Momma,” the toddler whined, reaching for Padmé. 

“No, I’m Daddy!” He kissed his cheek. “Think he’s getting hungry?” 

“Probably, I think we’ve got some snacks in the backpack,” Padmé said, getting up to get them. “Solá, will you pass me the bag of yogurt puff things from that backpack?” She took the offered package and thanked her sister. “Have you met Ben and Satine? Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Her sister and husband followed her into the kitchen. 

“Ben, this is my older sister, Solá, and her husband, Derek. Derek might know him from the hospital. He was one of the responding officers during Mom’s...” she trailed off, letting Ben take over the conversation.

“Yes, I was. Nice to see you in a less...emotionally charged situation, Derek. The blonde in the kitchen is my wife, Satine,” he gestured over the half-wall separating the kitchen area. “This is my oldest, Cal, my middle boy is... around here somewhere, and then this is Grace. She’s between Leia and Julie in age, for reference.” Satine caught Padmé’s eye over Ben’s shoulder and rolled her eyes at Ben’s diplomacy. 

“Relax, Benjamin! It’s a family dinner, not the State of the Union! Sorry for your loss, though. I hope that Ben was easy to work with. He’s not the best with emotions,” Satine said, shaking hands with the newcomers. A little green-eyed boy ran through the living room and out to the patio, his shirt in his hands, and through the window, Padmé watched him jump into Anakin’s lap. 

“Did any of you see my son? He’s about yay-high, brown hair, green eyes, only wearing his underpants, and he probably had a shirt in his hand?” Ahsoka asked, putting her hand down toward her knees. 

“That’s Anakin’s sister, Ahsoka. If you hear Anakin make some absurd statement about the LGBT community, he’s joking and trying to wind her up,” Satine explained, gesturing to her sister-in-law. “You learn to ignore Anakin pretty quickly, though.”

“Come on, there’s plenty of room outside. Ryoo and Pooja are also having a great time playing with the rest of the kids,” Padmé said. Leading her family out to the patio and reclaiming her seat next to Anakin. “Here, Jim, have a snack while we wait for dinner.”

“Timmy, where are your clothes?” Anakin asked, holding both of the boys on his lap as they ate the snacks Padmé brought. 

“Mom,” Tim replied, munching happily. 

“And why does she have your clothes?”

“I wanna go nakey!” Anakin snorted and Ahsoka swiped the baby out of his arms. 

“Give me my son. He’s going to be in big trouble when I tell his mother how he’s been behaving when she gets back from Indiana.” 

“Am not!” Tim argued, attempting to wiggle away from Ahsoka. 

“Are too,” Ahoska said and the pup moved from her seat next to Anakin to stand next to Ahsoka. 

“Artoo! Artoo!” Leia called and Artoo sprinted into the grass, jumping on Leia’s shoulders and knocking her down. Leia giggled as Artoo sniffed around her cheeks and the fine fur tickled Leia’s skin. 

“Come here, Timmy. You gotta put your shorts on, okay? People don’t wanna see your weiner. I know that it’s a lot more comfortable to wear no pants, but we all gotta wear them,” Anakin explained, supporting the kid as Ahsoka wrestled him into his clothes.

“Weiner wasn’t out! Had underpants on!”

“Are you sure Anakin isn’t the father?” Cliegg asked, chuckling, “Because he’s been known to say similar things.”

“This isn’t Alabama, Lars. Besides, we all know that Ahsoka has only ever been into girls and thinks boys have cooties,” Anakin teased. 

“I grew up with three brothers, and now I have a son, so I’ve had enough of boys for the rest of my life,” Ahsoka said, dryly. 

“What if you and Riyo have another baby and it turns out to be a boy?” Owen asked, his arm around Beru’s shoulder. 

“Quiet you! You haven’t reproduced yet so you can keep your speculative questions to yourself,” she said, finally persuading Tim to at least put his shoes and socks on too. Shmi announced that dinner was ready, and the clan settled down to eat. Anakin’s hand slipped into Padmé’s , and he nodded toward her father. 

“Having fun, Daddy?” Padmé asked as she tangled her fingers with Anakin’s. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking we should start something similar. Perhaps on sabbath,” Ruwee responded, running his hand through his graying hair. 

“If you would like, but I may not be at all of them.”

“I will understand if you’re working, pumpkin. I’m sure the Skywalkers understand too.” 

“Nah, we take the piss out of her the next week,” Ahsoka chimed in, ‘accidentally’ dropping some of her peas to the ground for Artoo. 

“Don’t listen to her, Dad. She’s tellin’ lies about them. They understand and are nice to me.” Anakin kissed her hair and chuckled. 

“Mom, Ahsoka is feeding Artoo people food,” Anakin snitched, taking a bite of his own food. 

“Wow! I can’t believe you snitched on me!”

“You two are adults with children, work it out yourselves,” Shmi said, scooping some potatoes onto Tim’s plate. “Mommy and Uncle Ani are a mess aren’t they?”

“Yes, Mimi.” 

The clatter of dishes and conversation filled the air as everyone ate. Derek and Sola were enjoying talking to Ben and Satine, the children ate at their own table giggles filling the gaps in conversation, Owen and Beru seemed to be chatting about the work on the farm with Cliegg and Shmi engaged her father in conversation about how to start his own family dinner. Padmé glances around, happy that her family seemed to be enjoying themselves, but sad that her mom couldn’t be here with them. Anakin squeezed her hand and stole a bit of her potatoes for their youngest. 

“Hey,” she protested weakly, “those are mine.”

“Jim ate all of mine and demanded more,” Anakin shrugged, “but you seemed to be down for a second.” 

“I wish mom could be here,” she whispered, taking a bite of grilled chicken. 

“I know,” Anakin took another spoonful of potatoes and fed them to their son before cutting some bits of meat up for him to eat. “It will get easier. Okay I’m working on it, James! Stop yelling!” 

Padmé knew that he was right. It will get easier, but for now, she was thankful for her in-law’s weekly dinners and the open invitation to bring her family along as well…if they hadn’t scared them off after this one. 


End file.
